The Most Dangerous Game
by Hope Shalott
Summary: Daken tries to get to Logan through one of his girls.
1. Chapter One: The Set Up

**Title:** The Most Dangerous Game

**Summary**: Daken tries to get to Logan through one of his girls.

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to their respective owners .This story is produced without profit.

**Characters:** Daken/Other

**Genre: **General

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** Mind games/Drug usage/Under-age drinking/Non-explicit sex

**Status**: Completed

**Archiving**: Please PM me

**Inspirations/Dedications:** If only I knew.

**Author's Notes: **#1: This bears very little resemblance to the original story though the basic plot is the same.

#2**.**There is probably some British/European phrasing in here but I'm leaving it in since Daken is often regarded as being internationally raised.

* * *

**The Most Dangerous Game**

**Chapter One: **The Set-Up

* * *

Daken isn't one for bars. Every now and then, he'll go out and get his freak on, as the young ones like to say, but generally, there isn't much benefit to drinking and boozing when you can't get drunk or high.

This bar isn't particularly trendy either. No wonder they've buried it in some piss smelling corner of Manhattan and the women...well, let's just say the strays aren't the only dogs on the street tonight.

There's a half torn sign on the wall; angels and demons party. Optional fancy dress.

Sounds like his kind of fun.

He inhales deeply as follows the mind-fucked patrons into sleaze city. Car oil and cigar smoke. A weak scent and missing most it's surface tones but the base...well, that is one he knows. There's enough vanilla and orchids mingled in that he knows he isn't going to find his father bopping away in there. It's not his scent but it is the scent of someone he knows, someone that he's spent time with in the last few hours.

He gives the doorman a nudge, just in case. Repressed homosexuals don't often react well to someone as effortlessly buff as Daken is. His perfect skin alone has the men bristling with jealousy...

"Hey, baby. You wanna dance with me?"

...and the women dropping their panties as soon as he walks through the door.

He winces as a particularly forceful bass assaults his sensitive hearing and adjusts his abilities to suit. The woman takes his reaction as an insult and stalks of which saves Daken the job of getting rid of her in the long run.

It takes at least half an hour before he finally sorts through all of the smoke and coke and cum and manages to get a bead on the general location of his target. There is two of them, a little off centre on the dance floor. He notices the red head immediately and thinks all his birthdays might have come at once. The naughty girl is wearing devil horns and a dress that looks spray painted on. She might as well lay down and open her legs for the world to see but if Daken has to get messy, there are worse he could have ended up with.

His father is going to _feel _this one. Everybody knows how he loves his red heads.

There's an angel on her shoulder, or there might as well be considering how closely they are dancing together. A little curly haired girl who looks far too young to be drinking in the first place but that is all the attention Daken pays to her. Next to the bombshell, she is positively a non-entity and so he waits and watches and sees how and why the rest of the men fail.

He is just about to move in for the kill when Curls looks down at her cellphone and leans in towards her friend.

"That was Logan. I'm gonna go call him back."

It stops Daken in his tracks before he shakes off his confusion and wonders why he should be so surprised that his Daddy likes them young. The man is a fucking creep, after all.

He lifts a packet of cigarettes on his way out and follows her into the back alley. She's already talking and he raises his cigarette and leans against the wall.

She moves out of range, or at least she thinks she does. "You know you don't have to keep checking up on me?"

"I know, pun'kin," his father answers. "...but you know it makes me nervous being so far away from you girls. Just trust me on this one. Keep your eyes open and your back to the wall. Call Gumbo when you're ready to come home."

They say their goodbyes and hang up. The first thing Daken does is compare her features to his own, to his father's, to that test tube brat-he comes up short. He does the math. How old was that Japanese kid when his father adopted her?

He gives the girl a once over. She looks a little exotic around the eyes and has the same doll like features as most of the Asian women he has known but apart from that he wouldn't even peg her as a half breed.

He finishes his cigarette before he follows her back in.

…

He would rather have the red head. Granted, she's not the most attractive woman Daken has ever seen but he can tell that she's raring and ready to go. Hell, he could probably have her right there on the dance floor. She's just aching for dick and he can tell she knows what to do with it.

"What's your name?" Daken asks.

She grins and rolls her eyes in anticipation of the same old routine. "Rachel."

"Rachel," he curls his tongue around the same. "Does your friend have a partner?"

Doll-face is there but Daken has a feeling that the standard lines aren't going to work with her. He knows he has to tread softly with this one. Knowing his father, she will already be a borderline paranoid basket case.

She looks between them confused as Rachel asks, "You mean a dance partner?"

Daken locks his gaze with Doll-face. "No, I mean a boyfriend."

Her expression is a clear clue that she isn't used to getting the attention in this little friendship. "Uh, no," she says cautiously, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Daken keeps his eyes on hers as he takes a sip of his drink. "Good."

…

It's not that easy. His hunch was right. That old faggot has got her clocking everyone that comes in and marking the exits. She's not as chatty as her friend so it's hard to have a conversation with her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asks, using the loud music as an excuse to lean in closer. She pulls back and he can't help but be offended at that.

"Uh, no. I guess not."

"You have to guess?"

She stares at him for a long moment and he realises how dark her eyes are. The pupil almost disappears into the iris and when the strobe lights hit her at a certain angle they look like pools of black water.

He begins to feel analysed and he doesn't like it. Suddenly he's _really_ looking forward to doing away with her.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks, not entirely without malice.

She chokes on her drink a little and blushes. "That's none of your business."

She is, he's sure of it. Not that he isn't pleased. He might even tape her first time and send daddy a copy. That would be really funny. Then he could chop her up and send the old man the pieces. It would be worth it to see the look on his face but it just doesn't seem enough. She's made it too much of a game now.

Anybody with a stick and a bit of gumption can kill. It takes a real artist to work outside the boundaries. He wants her on her back for sure. There's nothing like fucking his little girl to make a daddy go wild but even worse would be knowing that she wants him back. That he's raised a dirty little slut who'll do anything for Daken's dick.

"I'm sorry. You're right, that's none of my business." He holds his palms up in mock surrender as he leans in again. "I just think you're really beautiful. I want to get to know you better but you're just not responding to me at all."

Her expression softens. "Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch to you. I just got out of a relationship and I don't really do the no strings thing. I'm flattered, I am really. I mean, nobody ever approaches me. Especially not when Ray is around," she mumbles.

"Then they're idiots," he says with a shrug and she finds his words pleasing because she takes up his offer of a drink and when the night is over, she lets him take her number.

...

It takes a few weeks of meeting up before he manages a breakthrough. Kitty is particularly moody tonight and announces her intentions to, "Get so drunk I can't walk," before they've even started.

Daken likes the sound of that but he won't let it get that far. He wants her mostly conscious and somewhat coherent. He does let her get tipsy enough that when he takes her hand and leads her into the alley, she doesn't protest.

She staggers a little and he uses her imbalance as an excuse to grab her hips and move her back against the wall.

"Are you going to let me kiss you now?" He asks with a naughty grin. He has found that she responds best to a little bit of wickedness and mischief.

She tips her head a little and stares through heavy, unfocused eyes but doesn't speak and he can't figure out her answer either way.

He slowly moves his head towards her in order not to spook her. It's almost a surprise when she doesn't push him off and even more so when after a moment, she responds. What he notices first is that her lips are warm and her hands claw at his shirt as he settles himself between her legs. As he reaches for his belt buckle, she pushes him away.

"Not here," she says by way of an explanation.

"Come home with me then."

She blinks slowly and inhales a sobering blast of air. "No, I don't do that."

It takes every ounce of composure Daken has to stop himself from reaching out and repeatedly bouncing her head off the wall.

…

The next time they meet her attitude is a little more playful and warmer. She talks more, she asks him questions-so many questions that he begins to wonder if she's gotten wise to him and is playing games. One thing he notices is that after a Steamboat and a shot, she switches to juice and soda and refuses any and all attempt to buy her anything else.

"You already asked me that," he says good naturedly.

"You don't like to talk about yourself, do you?" She smiles up at him and it makes her look like a child trying to sweet talk her way out of a scolding.

Daken feels a prickle of caution at her approach."What do you mean?"

She shrugs. "Just something I've noticed about you. You always turn the conversation around to me, and you flatter and deflect whenever you don't want to answer something."

Daken raises his eyebrows and sips at his drink. He is unnerved. She hasn't given him any cues or reason to suspect that she's watching him so closely.

"It makes me nervous," she admits after a moment. "It usually means you've got something to hide."

He tries to cover with a laugh. "I've tried showing you everything I've got, you just don't want to see it."

She rolls her eyes and mutters, "Men, always thinking about one thing."

…

A few hours later, Daken grabs her around the waist as she leaves the bathroom. Her lips are freshly glossed and her curls aren't the tumbling mess that they usually are after a few hours of dancing.

"Delicious," he murmurs, the taste of chemical cherry on his tongue. She opens her mouth and pushes up into him. Her forwardness surprises him almost as much as the anticipation worming its way through his gut. He might just kill her right there if she cock-blocks him again.

He pulls away from her lips and trails sticky kisses down her neck, tilting her head back so he can get at her collarbone. It always works on the women and Kitty is no different. He can smell her arousal, meeting his in the air and mingling together, and he knows they are both past the point of no return. He isn't going home alone tonight, whether she likes it or not.

...


	2. Chapter Two: The Fall

**Title:** The Most Dangerous Game

**Summary**: Daken tries to get to Logan through one of his girls.

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to their respective owners .This story is produced without profit.

**Characters:** Daken/Other

**Genre: **General

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** Mind games/Drug usage/Under-age drinking/Non-explicit sex

**Status**: Completed

**Archiving**: Please PM me

**Inspirations/Dedications:** If only I knew.

**Author's Notes: **#1: This bears very little resemblance to the original story though the basic plot is the same.

#2**.**There is probably some British/European phrasing in here but I'm leaving it in since Daken is often regarded as being internationally raised.

* * *

The Most Dangerous Game

**Chapter Two**: The Fall

* * *

Daken has a penthouse apartment that is expensive enough to have most women plotting for a marriage proposal the second they step through the door. It is filled with the top of range furniture and gadgets. He has high def TV, state of the art stereo systems..hell, he even has a XBOX for when things get a little boring.

Women, despite their claims of feminism, love losing to men.

He expects Kitty to be impressed and is a little put out when she dumps her jacket onto his clean leather sofa and asks where the bathroom is.

Even now, three hours and two fucks later and wrapped in four hundred dollar sheets, she lounges around like she's in a college hell-pit or something. None of that is at the forefront of Daken's mind, though. At the moment, he is dealing with a more pressing matter.

"I can't believe you weren't a virgin. I was so sure."

Kitty laughs and props herself up on one arm. "I told you."

Daken doesn't like being wrong. He doesn't like that he is sitting here right now admitting to being wrong either. "How many?"

"Two," she laughs a little before cutting off when she realises that he doesn't share her mirth.

She moves up behind him and nuzzles his neck. There's very little sexiness to the whole thing. It's more like a comforting gesture. "Sorry to disappoint you."

He turns and moves her onto his lap so that she's facing him with her legs on either side. Her skin is soft to the touch but yields to toned muscle, the kind that he has only ever found on men, expert martial artists, professional dancers or strippers. The way she's just rode him out, he's betting on the last.

"You didn't." He kisses her forehead. "I just don't like being wrong."

He tosses her back onto the bed and forces a smile as she squeals like a moron. The real disappointment is in how easily she backs down now that he's had her. It's true what they say about women. The minute you fuck them you've already got them in the palm of your hand.

He's not complaining since this was his goal after all but he wouldn't have minded a bit more of a chase.

Her eyelids flutter half closed as she traces invisible patterns across the duvet cover. "In a way you were right. I've never hooked up with someone who I wasn't in a relationship with before."

She really is just setting herself up for a fall. It's amazing how blindly she's walking in to all his traps. "We could do that."

She looks confused for a moment before he lays back down and moves her hand so her fingers are playing across his bare chest. She falls asleep in his arms and the second her breathing shifts, he pushes her away with a snarl of disgust and moves as far across the bed as he can without falling off the edge.

He will snort a fat man's skin flakes before he snuggles up with that deceitful little slut. A whore all along! He fucking hates women and their ridiculous emotions and lies.

...

"Babe, the movie is about to start."

Daken cringes at the term of endearment. Is he a teenage boy, for fucks sake?

Kitty is curled up on the sofa and shovelling popcorn into her mouth. All she ever does it eat. Noodles, chocolate, burgers...and he knows she doesn't go to the gym or work out. It's a wonder she isn't fat.

"Are you going to stay this time or are you going to mysteriously disappear again?" He asks, playfully. In the three months that they've been dating, she's cut seven of their dates short after receiving a call on her cell and claiming 'work issues'

Daken sometimes feels like a woman, trying to pin her man down and figure out why he's always disappearing and that is something he will absolutely NOT fucking tolerate! _He_ is the man. He is the one who leaves in the middle of the night and changes the subject when he's questioned about it.

She looks slightly alarmed at the question before guilt seeps through. "No, I'm not. Tonight, I'm all yours."

He smiles, though he really wants to rip her face off instead, and sits down beside her throwing an arm around her shoulder. She nestles in and he could choke her.

It's not like he doesn't pretend to be a loving and devoted boyfriend. He laughs at all her stupid jokes, takes her shopping, buys her flowers. He gives her presents and great sex. He even cooks for her and she can't even fucking treat him with an ounce of respect?

The sooner the little bitch realises her place in the world the better.

"Is your father still away?" He asks conversationally. She and Logan seem to keep up this little charade of a relationship no matter what. To the civilian world, Daddy is off hauling nets on a boat somewhere in order to provide for the three girls that his dead wife lumbered him with.

Daken knows that in actual fact, he's off saving orphans from some modern day slave trader. He's been gone for nearly a year and doesn't seem to have any plans to come home just yet which has thrown Daken's plan for a loop. The only good thing is that the deeper in Kitty gets, the more it will hurt in the long run.

It's for the best really. He gets to work on Kitty without Daddy catching his scent and riding in to the rescue. He still doesn't like being fucking lied to though.

"Yeah, he doesn't know when he'll be back." She sounds disappointed.

Daken kisses her forehead and has to stop himself from deploying teeth. She really fucking annoys him sometimes. He mumbles some standard human consolation and then grits his teeth as Kitty's cell goes off.

She glances at him sheepishly and makes a big show out of switching it off and turning back to the movie like she hasn't already ruined their date with her inconsideration. It's not like Daken fucking cares either way but if he has to sit here and pretend to give a shit about her then it would be nice if she could offer him the same courtesy.

"Sorry," she says. "I told them not to call."

She turns back to the movie and pretends to watch it but he knows she'll be unsettled for the rest of the night.

…

One thing that does surprise him is her brain. He has her pegged as generally pretty stupid but now and then she will come out with some brilliant bit of trivia or an observation. When he questions her about it, all he gets is a denial and a lax response about being a gifted student back at school though he hasn't caught many nineteen year old girls discussing _Riemann Hypothesis_ with their girlfriends.

...

He doesn't mind the sex. To be honest, he enjoys it as much as he can. Kitty is passionate if not incredibly experienced, and she's eager to learn new things. She generally lets him take the lead but every now and then, she'll take him by surprise and get a bit wild.

Afterwards, Daken will lay there and listen to her breathing mellow out. Today she is humming a silly little tune and studying the ceiling.

He wonders how Logan would react if he could see them now. It might be somewhat of a disappointment to Daken, because even after being fucked twice over by him, Kitty still looks the part of the sweet little doll who could never do anything wrong. With her pillow fucked hair and unselfconscious nudity, she owns her sexuality in a way that he never expected.

It bothers him that he hasn't been able to taint her. It's like no matter how much he stretches her out or dirties her up she just pings right back into her adorable, butter wouldn't melt state that he found her in.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. He asks this with all his women and usually it always leads to round two, or three, or four. Kitty, as usual, just _has _to be different.

"Food. I'm starving."

Last week, she was thinking about thermonuclear dynamics. The week before she was waxing off about the current plot points in_ Bleach._

Every time she opens her mouth he ends up wanting to gag her. She has an exceptional ability to miss the point and royally ruin the moment; except when she's psycho-analysing him of course. Oh no,_ then_ she's on top form. He lets out an impatient sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" she asks, playfully.

Daken pushes the covers off. They suddenly feel like lead weights around his legs. "It's too hot in here."

It's not a lie. It feels like someone has cranked the heating on high. Daken's physiology enables him to cope quite easily in extreme temperatures but he feels so uncomfortable right now. He wants out of this bed, out of this room and away from this girl.

"Akihiro," she calls after him. It is the name he gave her when they met, his cover name. He wants to smack the word from her mouth.

He's never acted like this, always so careful to be nice and charming and loving. He waits for her to come after him and cry and beg him to forgive her for whatever transgression, but she doesn't. It infuriates him.

Who the fuck is she but a means to an end?

…

"I'm going away for a few days next week," she tells him out of the blue one day. She is sitting on a counter stool, new boots dangling a few inches from the ground. Her chin is propped in her hand and her lips are pursed in the most petulant and childlike way.

Daken usually likes that look on her. It means she's in a playful and mischievous mood but his ears are still ringing with her announcement.

"Why?" Daken asks. His voice is pure acid and it startles her because he's never spoken to her that way before.

She falters for a moment before deciding on which lie she's going to tell today. "Uh, work need me to go out of town."

Work, always fucking work yet when he asks what work she actually does, he gets riddles as answers and vague job descriptions such as_ manufacturing assistant_ or _engineering intern_.

Sometimes, she'll turn up at his place with fresh cuts and bruises which she claims to get from boxercise classes or abseiling. He wonders if Logan has her doing field work for him but he can't quite believe that knowing the kind of scum his father associates himself with...and he can't find that out either. The fat old loser has his girls so far off the grid that they might as well not exist at all.

"Of course they do," he says, throwing down the knife he has been using to chop carrots. Does she know how easily and coldly he could slam it into her heart right now?

His mind is screaming at him to regain his composure, brush it off as moodiness and flatter her back into security again but he can't. Not with her sitting her telling him she's leaving and not even having the _decency _to ask his permission first.

"Why are you throwing a fit?" Kitty is angry now and this is the first time that he's really seen her fired up. "I have a job. You know that. A very important job. I'm sorry if I can't just freeze my life whenever you want me to."

For a moment, Daken seems to step outside of his body. He can see himself shouting back at her, arguing with her, yelling like some drunk hill-billy who is sick of his woman mouthing off. He's cheering himself on to give her a good, solid smack across the mouth but he can't raise his hand because he knows that if he does, she will walk and never come back. She's just that type of girl.

_Kill her,_ his mind roars._ Just fucking gut her. That's the plan._

But he doesn't because he's still waiting for that magical moment when he knows that it will hurt his father the most, hurt Kitty the most. He still isn't finished yet.

…

He finds her in the bathroom, stuffing all the things that she's littered around his apartment into a paper bag. She is still wailing about the unfairness of it all and how Daken is too possessive and tries to control her.

"I'm sick of you, all the time you question me about where I'm going, where I've been, who I've been with. You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"I am not," he fires back.

"Yes you are! Do you ever answer my questions? No. Do you ever explain yourself to me? No!" Her packing picks up pace and he knows that this isn't a bluff. She's deadly serious about walking out on him.

He rushes forward and grabs her hand. "I'm sorry."

She tries to push him away but he has her beat on strength. Usually he would be wary about trying to physically restrain a girl like Kitty. She's far too smart to put up with the more blatant abuse patterns but he knows he has to stop her. This isn't the plan. Letting her walk no will fuck up everything.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He pushes hair off her face and moves his hand down under her chin.

She goes limp, an action that he recognises as a standard deception technique so he doesn't let her go. He starts to kiss her face, her lips, her neck- - she likes it when he kisses her neck. After little while, her anger soothes and she begins to respond. She lets him ease her back onto the kitchen floor and undo the button on her jeans.

"I love you," he murmurs and the words feel as thick as treacle in his throat.

She buries her face into the crook of his neck and claws at his back as he grips her thighs around him hard enough to leave imprints in the skin. This time, she fights back, biting and pulling at him, pushing when he pushes, not giving an inch.

Not until she arches up into him and takes his breath away for a moment as she moans his name against his lips. "Akihiro."

It's then, in the moment when his stomach drops and sickness swirls in the pit of his belly, that he knows he is lost. He doesn't want to hear that. He wants to hear her say his real name, Daken, in the same breathy, desperate way.

See, somewhere along the line, he has gotten used to the stupid jokes and the cherry lip gloss and the random bits of trivia easily mixed in amongst pop culture reference. Three days without either is too long.

But this isn't him.

This isn't how he was raised. All this is, is an example of complacency at it's best. He underestimated just how far a pretty face and a bit of mystery could get a woman and now he's paying for his mistake.

Given time though, he knows he can pull himself out of this mess and get back on track. When he was young, Romulus had told him to never fall in love, because love is a war. It's about who gives and takes the most and any man fool enough to fall in the first place has already lost.

Daken has always been stronger than that perverted old fossil gave him credit for. Sure, he fucked up but he knows he can fight through this. First though, he needs to rest and regroup and it would be pointless to change things now. Keeping up appearances and all that...

"I hate when we fight," Kitty whispers, sleepily.

Daken drops a kiss on her forehead. "So do I."

What she doesn't know, what she can't know, is that Daken is gearing up for the fight of his life and he knows it's going to be a tough one. He has no real experience with love or genuine emotions. Kitty does. She befriends and attracts people so easily and with nothing more than a smile or a kind word. Even Daken has to admit that she's holding a better hand than he is.

"Go to sleep, darling. Things will look better in the morning." He can only hope his words are true as he falls asleep with one horrible realisation tormenting his mind.

Of all the battles and opponents Daken has fought, Kitty Pryde might just turn out to be the one that destroys him.

~fin~


End file.
